


Speed Up

by yunbins



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Athlete iKON, BFF!Bobby, Cute bobby, M/M, Sports AU;, bros for life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbins/pseuds/yunbins
Summary: It's about having the freedom.





	Speed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic for everyone. Hope you all enjoy reading this one. Updates will be slow - this is already a warning.

It’s a scorching hot day that is too blinding for everyone’s eyes. The crowd is going wild but Song Yunhyeong can still hear the beat of his heart. He can’t even remember when was the last time that he felt that way. Three years ago maybe. His thoughts were disturbed when an annoying shorty was calling him. Kim Jiwon or mostly known as Bobby who is really an active friend. 

“Are you excited?” Bobby asked.

He looked at his friend with a completely blank face then answered, “What are you doing here? No wonder the crowd is going crazy for a simple try out game.”

“Oh, about the crowd… I accidentally posted in twitter that I’ll be watching today’s tryout. And besides this is your comeback after three years, and as your best friend I wouldn’t miss it for anything in this world.”

No matter how annoying Bobby can get, there is no denying that he is a good friend. Yunhyeong was touched by his effort then immediately gave Bobby a warm smile.

“You wouldn’t let me have an easy life. Will you?” Bobby asked.

His friend just answered with a loud laugh.   
By the time Bobby was laughing, all the people in the field already spotted him. Fans and media alike were now stampeded to have an interview with him. Questions like “Who are you supporting for this year’s tryout?”, “Are you going to snatch the gold medal from Kim Hanbin this year?” and other track & field questions were asked. Upon hearing the name Kim Hanbin, Bobby's mood immediately became sour. There is no denying that Yunhyeong was caught off guard as well.

Bobby just shut off everyone by saying “Kim Hanbin isn’t even worthy of an opponent. He wouldn’t see the light of the day.”

Song Yunhyeong knew that Hanbin’s name was a bile to his friend. Without any second thoughts, he called their coach as he tries to distract Bobby. He knew that having the media and Bobby in one breathing space would create chaos. 

Due to the number of media and fans flocking in the field, their coach decided to postpone the match for an hour. It will also help them calm down their senses. Besides their heads that need a cooling off the weather isn’t helping as well.   
After the announcement, their coach immediately grabbed Bobby by collar and pointed on Song Yunhyeong to follow. Like a lost dog, he followed.

With both hands in front, the two short individuals are now listening to the never-ending scolding of their coach. Bobby was about to get banned in watching Yunhyeong's comeback game when he started to whine that immediately changed their coach’s mind. He knew too well that he attracts the crowd but he’s too occupied to admit it.

Before the race starts, Bobby knew too well that Yunhyeong would qualify this year. However, he is nervous. This is Yunhyeong’s comeback race and maybe he’ll be nervous or whatever but he needs to watch to be assured. 

“Yunhyeong-ah, let’s run as if it is our last,” Bobby said while Yunhyeong reaches his fist and bumped it to Bobby’s.

On the track, Yunhyeong was indeed nervous. This was his first race after that day. Who knows, today is the day that his legs will betray him. Looking at the crowd while trying to relax his limbs, he saw Bobby and all the negatives were slowly flushing away. The past three years were indeed his downfall but there wasn’t a day that Bobby didn’t convince him to run again. It was Bobby who made an extra effort for him to get on track again.

The count starts and Yunhyeong took a deep breath while getting into position. Upon hearing the loud bang, he madly runs straight to the finish line without minding everything. He felt it, the wind slapping on his face as he runs. He knew it, this is what he has been missing all this time. Running makes him feel free. He was floating. This is joy, Yunhyeong confirmed. 

On the sidelines, Bobby was watching his friend. It was surreal that after three years he was back on his safety net. Indeed, Song Yunhyeong is still the best on the field. He was leading. However, Bobby knew that this isn’t Song Yunhyeong’s true capability. He was more than this. Besides worrying, he knew that there is something wrong but immediately brush it off.

Without a doubt, Song Yunhyeong won & became a regular on the team for this year’s series of competition. He was happy but not contented. This isn’t his best. Every day for three years all he did was train but it looked like he needs more. He is back on track but he needs to be faster and better.

Bobby immediately ran to his friend and hugged him. “You made it. Let’s make this our year. You and me, the championship we’ll be ours. It’s good to have you back, Song Yunhyeong.”

“I’m fulfilling a promise that we made before,” Yunhyeong answered.

While the festivity is happening, a tall figure was looking watching Song Yunhyeong and Bobby’s interaction. 

“You will never win against me.” He whispered. “What have you been doing for the past three years? And you call yourself a runner? You’re kidding yourself.” He uttered again. “I’ll see you back in the field, Song Yunhyeong.”

The bystander slowly walked away as he reminisces about some events from the past.   
“We’re going to be the best trio. No one will beat us when we are running. We are going to be the best.” A young and joyful Bobby was jumping around as his friends Kim Hanbkn and Song Yunhyeong looked at him with a smile.

They were on the field after practice, trying to fool out and play.   
“Let’s run as if it’s our last,” Bobby said as he places his fist ready to receive bumps from his best friends. Hanbin and Yunhyeong immediately did the gesture as the three of them shouted: “Let’s run as if it’s our last.” With this, they all laughed and started to race off to their lockers. It was a good day after all.

Days after the tryouts intense training is expected to happen. As the captain, Bobby prepared for a training camp. He needs everyone on the team to be on their best shape. They need to win this year. This is their last year in college and most importantly Song Yunhyeong is back on the team. He is extremely pleased that after a long time he will again run with the same person that he runs with all throughout high school.

Song Yunhyeong is feeling under the weather that he isn't breaking his own records. He feels like he isn’t moving forward with this training. Preliminaries are a few weeks away and he feels like a sore loser.

On the other side, Captain Kim Hanbin is intense with his team's practice as well. There is no time for breaks. This is their last year and his greatest enemy is back on the field. He will win again this year and pressed to that loser's face that he is the winner.

Fans and media are all pressed and excited for the preliminaries. Bobby & Hanbin's rivalry excites everyone. For the past three years, they've been competing for the championship title and everywhere it was Hanbin that remained undefeated. 

With a new face in Bobby's team, fans and media are questioning if they will win. Not only that the new face is a nobody but he’ll be in the same category as the KIM HANBIN. Now, netizens are starting to assume that Bobby must have hit his head while training. Everyone knows that 400m sprint is Kim Hanbin's category and he owns it. With the unending gossips about this year's preliminary both teams are excited to face each other. This preliminary will determine who will go to the semi-finals. Only two people from each category will be able to proceed.

Exactly two weeks before the preliminaries, it has been a tradition that both teams will have a joint training. This year isn’t an exception at all. The only new thing this year is that Kim Hanbin and Song Yunhyeong will see each other again.

“Why do we have to face that loser again? Can we just face them during the competition?” Bobby said angrily.

“No. This is tradition Bobby. We need to follow it and not break it.” Their coach said.

With a growl, Bobby seeks for Yunhyeong's help in convincing the coach but Yunhyeong just shook his head while looking at his friend.

“I'm going to break his face.” Bobby angrily said.

It was the start of the joint training and everyone is expecting blood flow already. This is a death wish. West and East in one area could freeze everyone. No one wants to be branded as a loser. In other words, there will only be one winner.

Kim Hanbin's team finally arrived and welcomed by the other team's member. However, there was one person that is throwing daggers at Kim Hanbin – Bobby. He didn't need to be polite for Pete’s sake. He just wants to drag that loser out of their school. Thanks to Song Yunhyeong, he is calmed down a bit. 

Before the training officially starts the coaches of both teams laid out some ground rules for the next five days. Rules include:   
• No any type of competition and anything such that falls on that category.   
• All team members must participate in the training conducted by both teams.   
• No fighting or insulting.   
Any rules broken will automatically forbid the doer from joining next week's competition.   
Everyone growled, especially Bobby. He is bound to be patient forever. Yunhyeong noticed his action so he immediately patted his friends back.

“How do you do it?” Bobby asked.

“Do what?” Yunhyeong answered in a confused tone.

“You don't let Hanbin get into your bones. You are not even annoyed that he is here right now.”

“Bobby-ah, it's not his fault. And after all, he is still our friend.”

Annoyed, Bobby answered “Don’t you ever call him our friend because he is not. He lost that title three years ago after what happened. He is a loser.”

Yunhyeong sighed.

While the two are talking. Hanbin walked closer to them and said, “Song Yunhyeong, let’s talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you think about this.


End file.
